Ben 10’s Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster
Ben 10’s Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Plot Toaster is a toaster and leader of a group of appliances consisting of an antique radio, Radio; a goosneck lamp, Lampy; an electric blanket, Blanky; and a vacuum cleaner, Kirby who belong to their master, Rob. They wait every day at Rob's log cabin for his return with an increasing sense of abandonment. The appliances are devastated to learn that a real estate broker is selling the house. Unable to accept that the Master would abandon them, Toaster decides that the group should head out and find Rob. The appliances connect a car battery to an office chair pulled by Kirby and set out into the world, following the Radio's signal broadcast from the city, where Rob lives. On their journey, the appliances encounter numerous harrowing adventures where they slowly learn to work together. Shortly after stopping to rest within a forest, a violent storm during nightfall wakes Toaster and the others and blows Blanky up into the trees, and Lampy risks his life by using himself as a lightning rod in an attempt to recharge the group's dead battery. After recovering Blanky, the group tries to cross a waterfall, only to have everyone fall in except for Kirby, who then dives after them and rescues them, and the appliances wash up into the middle of a swamp. After losing both the chair and the battery, the group resorts to pulling a disabled Kirby through the swamp. After almost drowning in a mud hole, they are rescued by Elmo St. Peters, the owner of an appliance parts store, where they get scared by a group of partially dismantled or disfigured appliances, who have lost hope and await being disassembled and sold. When Radio is taken from the shelf and about to have his radio tubes extracted, the appliances distract St. Peters and flee to the city, while most of the worn-out appliances escape the appliances parts store and quickly return to their Masters's homes. Rob, who is now living in an apartment as a young adult and is about to depart for college, leaves with his girlfriend Chris to return to the cabin and retrieve the appliances to take with him. The modern electronics in the apartment become resentful. When the appliances arrive at Rob's apartment, the modern appliances, after answering Toaster and his gang their question of what "being on the Cutting-Edge of Technology" means, by singing their song to them, toss them into the dumpster from the window, where they are shortly transported to Ernie's Disposal, a junkyard. Thinking that his original appliances have been stolen, Rob and Chris return to his apartment, where his black and white television, who originally lived with the appliances, broadcasts false advertisements and encourages Rob and Chris to look at Ernie's Disposal to bring Toaster and his gang back. At the junkyard, the appliances are pursued by a crusher with his henchman, a crane with a magnet that picks up junk and places them on his conveyor belt that leads into his mouth. When they discover that Rob is in the junkyard, they are encouraged that he still needs them after all, and then, they attempt to foil the magnet in order to allow Rob to find them. After being foiled numerous times, the magnet decided to pick up Rob, instead, as well as the Toaster's gang, and he drops them on the crusher's conveyor belt. The Toaster jumps into the crusher's gears to disable him in time from destroying his gang and Rob. Rob returns to the apartment with all of the five appliances in tow, including the Toaster, who is now mangled. Rob repairs the Toaster and takes him and his gang to college, along with Chris. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series